Information transmitted over a communication channel may encounter noise. The noise may cause fluctuations or differences in the information causing bit errors. Various techniques to reduce the bit errors exist that utilize information of the signal for error correction. Relying upon simulation and modeling to identify the techniques for error correction may be inaccurate.